Cultured fibroblasts from patients with peripheral thyroid hormone resistance display decreased maximum binding and association rate constants of T3 uptake into nuclei. Chemical deglycosylation of bovine TSH produces forms with normal immunologic and receptor-binding activity but decreased biologic activity, similar to certain naturally occurring forms.